


vying for your attention

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Downworlder Week, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle accidentally meets Camille at Meliorn's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vying for your attention

**Author's Note:**

> title mostly from p!atd's girls/girls/boys because aha what a song for these three

Meliorn is kissing a haphazard line up her thighs when Camille smells it, sitting up instantly. 

“There's a shadowhunter outside.” 

Meliorn sighs, “You wished to meet the Lightwood girl, so she appears.” 

Camille smiles, taking quick stock of herself- a black silk lingerie set, bright red nail polish, and matching lipstick that hopefully wasn't too smudged. Her hair is a little more mussed than is preferable, but she supposes it'll have to do. 

“Well?” Camille asks when Meliorn still hasn't moved from between her legs. “Are you going to move the tent's brambles or do you have her hack her way in with her sword?” 

Meliorn's lips thin and his wrist twists through the air, as the branches that blocked his doorway retract. 

“Querido, you know you don't have to impress me any-” Isabelle's words suddenly stop when she sees Camille lounging in her usual spot. There's a heavy pause, and Isabelle starts again before Meliorn can say anything, “I didn't realize you already had company.”

Camille smirks, “You say that like you're redundant. I assure you little shadowhunter, you aren't.”

Her back stiffens, and Meliorn is up, holding her hands and laying on the seelie charm thick. It's amusing from this angle, and Camille wonders how quickly the girl will succumb. 

“You're always welcome in my home,” Meliorn says, and Camille can _hear_ the girl's heart flutter. 

“If you're sure,” she says, and it's not quite a confirmation, and Camille decides then that she wants her to stay. 

“Come sit, Meliorn can fetch us dinner, I'm rather curious about you.” 

And Camille has a habit of getting what she wants. 

.

Two glasses into an overly sweet faerie tea for Izzy and Meliorn, and a goblet of bear blood for Camille (dining with shadowhunters always has a price), and Isabelle has finally begun to really open up. She's talking about possible demon forensic pathology aided with magic to suspend the body right before dispersion. Camille doesn't follow most of it, she isn't sure if Meliorn is or not- but he's good at faking it if not, asking vague questions that keep Izzy excited. Passionate enough that Camille thinks the girl might jump right out of her chair a few times, could flip the table- but Izzy just vibrates in her seat, statistics dancing across her tongue. 

She's obviously brilliant, and so different from the Lightwoods Camille has known, and her curiosity keeps growing with every new morsel of information. It's quite the opposite of how she intended this meeting to go, but she can't say she has any regrets. 

Meliorn's smile deepens when he catches her eye, and the seelie's always known her a little too well for comfort. It's bordering on dangerous, but it's not like that's ever stopped her before. 

“Camille, what do you do?” 

“I'm New York's clan leader,” she says, and Izzy's eyes widen.

“I didn't realize you're Camille Belcourt,” Izzy says in a strained tone, eyes flashing at Meliorn. 

Meliorn shrugs, refilling all of their glasses. “You did not ask.” 

Camille licks her lips, folding her hands on the table. “What would it have changed? Were you planning on defecting? My room does have quite the view.” 

Isabelle relaxes at the joke, and Camille finds herself unwillingly intrigued again. Her responses don't make sense for a shadowhunter, certainly not a Lightwood, and she doesn't like not knowing. 

“Perhaps,” Meliorn says, “we may all meet again, tomorrow night?” 

At the suggestion Camille finally notices the time, a half hour before sunrise, and it's been ages since she's been so sloppy. 

“I can do tomorrow night,” Isabelle slowly pronounces. 

“I look forward to it,” Camille says, meeting Izzy's eyes until her heartbeat quickens and giving Meliorn a quick kiss. “Until then.”


End file.
